Lullaby for the End of Days
by Erin Bloodrein Sage
Summary: When the world can't be saved what are you supposed to do? Inside the home of Bobby Singer, our favorite team spends their last moments together. Also includes Gabriel, Jo, and my OC's. story is bette than summary.


**Lullaby For The End Of Days**

* * *

**This is my song fic for Supernatural. It's the end of the world and there's nothing the Winchesters, the Angels, or the Demons can do to stop it this time. The last night together with the ones they've come to care for and love. Tell me what you think! I don't own SPN or 'Lullaby For A Stormy Night' by Vienna Teng.**

**Dean&amp;Jo, Sam&amp;Gabriel, Castiel&amp;OC(Alison)**

**Also! I won't explain my girl's features, or any other for that matter, so here ya go. Alison is a tad shorter than Castiel and is about the size of Jo but has more hip. She has long brown hair to her mid back and bangs that swoop over her bright green eyes.**

* * *

~Alison~

As I looked out of the window I saw a red sky. A red sky that bleed orange, purple, and blue. The most beautiful sunset I've ever seen.

"Must want us all to go peacefully."

Said Jo from beside me. I nodded in agreement. Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Jo, Castiel, and I were all in Bobby's old house. The junkyard was still surrounded by old cars and buildings.

The angels were locked out of heaven, same as the demons being banned from hell, and humans were bound to the earth. It was something the Winchesters and many others have tried to stop. Though with everything they thought would or every clue they think they found ended up a dead end. We've lost so many along the way and they had become my friends. Crowley, Garth, and Bobby to name a few. Bobby was the closest to me after he saved me from a vamp close to nine years ago, though it was to late to stop me from changing, I still owed Bobby everything.

"Momma?"

Said a tired voice. Jo and I turned to see Jo and Dean's daughter, Beth Winchester. She was eight years old with light brown hair that fell in ringlets just above her shoulders. Her eyes were a hazel that could gaze into any soul.

"Where's daddy?"

She asked rubbing her left eye. I smiled when I saw the stuffed dog hanging on her other arm. I had given that to her when she was born. She named it Angel when she found out her uncle had married one and another saved her dad many times over. Jo bent down in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He stepped out honey. He's getting fire wood so we can stay warm."

Jo said with a smile. It wasn't cold out but Beth didn't know that and Jo didn't want her to know that both Dean and Sam were sitting in the Impala drinking their last beer together before coming in. Castiel and Gabriel were also outside but they were gazing at the sky just above the setting sun, missing home.

Beth nodded and walked to the couch under the window to cuddle up in her blanket. Jo stood and gave me a look that screamed pain. I wrapped her in a hug that told her I was just as scared and it was okay. I felt her tears begin to drop on my shoulder and I wished I could cry with her. Strong arms came around Jo and I. I gave Dean a small smile and stepped away from Jo. She turned into his hug, loving and protecting. Standing in the doorway behind Dean was Sam. He still dawned his long hair and shadowed beard. I smiled at him and he returned it.

"Hey come on now bros, no long faces."

Said Gabriel coming into the room with my fallen angel in toe. I welcomed Castiel's arms around my waist and laid my head on his shoulder. For a moment there was silence and peace as we all stood in the arms of our loved ones and Beth slept.

Then it began.

A light rain began to fall and in the distance I heard thunder. My arms tightened around Cas' shoulders and he whispered in my ear.

"It's going to be okay."

His voice, deep and warming, made me smile and calm. My calm was broken, turned to worry when I heard Beth wimpier. She tossed in her sleep and Angel fell from her arms. I sighed pulling away from Castiel and went over to the couch. After picking the plush pup off the floor I carefully placed it under her arm, taking good care no one saw my gift to the little huntress. Just as I was laying her arm down a clap of thunder shook the house and Beth jumped up. Jo came over and practically pushed me away to get to Beth. The rain was coming down harder, lighting lit up the dark sky, and the thunder boomed so loud Beth covered her ears as she snuggled into her mom's side. I stood as my breathing sped up. I could hear what they couldn't, could hear the screams around the world rise as the panic set in.

"Alison?"

Castiel had on a worried face. I almost spoke when I heard Beth begin to cry. Jo was rocking her as Dean tried to 'shh' her and make her calm. They didn't want her to see what would happen. They, we all, wanted her in a peaceful sleep. I thought for a moment and turned to Cas smiling.

"Will you play for us?"

I asked. He gave me a knowing grin and kissed my forehead. Gabriel was holding Sam's hand and smiling, for he knew his brother could play the best piano. Cas sat at the old piano in the corner of the room and began to play my favorite song. The tune was soft, calm, and peaceful. I looked at him lovingly and began to sing.

**_"Little child, be not afraid_**

**_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_**

**_Like an unwanted stranger_**

**_There is no danger_**

**_I am here tonight."_**

I turned to look at Sam and Gabriel. The boys stood close and continued to hold hands. I still remembered the day Sam confessed his love for the former Trickster and the shock that came from Dean, but mostly from Gabriel. It took almost two years, but Gabriel came to find he felt the same for Sam. Dean never fully got used to it but he accepted it all the same.

**_"Little child, be not afraid_**

**_The thunder explodes and lighting flash_**

**_Illuminates your tear stained face_**

**_I am here tonight"_**

Turning my gaze to the small family on the couch I saw Beth had crawled into Dean's lap now and Jo was stroking her hair. Angel was choked in Beth's arms. Beth was to young and it wasn't fair. I focused on making my voice as soothing as I could so Beth would sleep or so we all would be calmer than we were.

**_"For someday you'll know_**

**_That nature is so_**

**_The same rain that draws you near me_**

**_Falls on rivers and land_**

**_And forests and sand_**

**_Makes the beautiful world that we see_**

**_In the morning"_**

I smiled as I remembered Beth when she was born. A chubby faced baby whose scream would make a banshee cringe. But her sense of adventure was always dominant. Like father like daughter.

**_"Little child, be not afraid _**

**_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_**

**_And it's candlelight beams still_**

**_Keep pleasant dreams_**

**_I am here tonight"_**

Then I turned to the final person in the room. His fingers were softly playing the notes and his blue eyes watched me as I sung. I walked over to the piano and sat beside Castiel as he played.

**_"Little child, be not afraid_**

**_The wind makes creatures of our trees_**

**_And their branches to hands_**

**_They're not real understand_**

**_And I am here tonight"_**

The house shook and it made my voice shake for a second. Far away I could here the earth breaking and a dark laughter. I squeezed my eyes closed as I focused on Beth. I had to continue singing.

**_"And someday you'll know_**

**_That nature is so_**

**_The same rain that draws you near me_**

**_Falls on rivers and land _**

**_And forests and sand_**

**_Makes the beautiful world that you see_**

**_In the morning"_**

Castiel slowed and I opened my eyes looking around the room again. Sam and Gabriel had moved over to the couch, Sam had his hand on his brother's shoulder while Gabriel had Jo's hand in a friendly grip as she cried. Dean held Beth, the now sleeping girl. I smiled and sent a silent prayer, something my kind wasn't really supposed to do. A prayer for the man who saved me. The one who led me toy angel. Bobby Singer.

**_"For you know_**

**_Once even I was a little child _**

**_And I was afraid _**

**_But a gentle someone always came _**

**_To dry all my tears_**

**_Trade sweet sleep for fears _**

**_And to give a kiss goodnight_**

**_Well now I am grown_**

**_And these years have shown _**

**_The rains a part of how life goes_**

**_But it's dark and it's late_**

**_So I'll hold you and wait _**

**_Till your frightened eyes do close"_**

I stood pulling Castiel with me. Though the piano had stopped I kept going. He had his arms around me, holding me to his chest as Gabriel stepped away from Jo so I could stand with her. He walked around to Sam, who kissed his own angel on the brow. Jo smiled up at me with red eyes. She sang with me then.

**_"And I hope that you know _**

**_That nature is so_**

**_The same rain that draws you near me_**

**_Falls on rivers and land_**

**_And forests and sand _**

**_Makes the beautiful world that you see_**

**_In the morning_**

**_Everything's fine in the morning"_**

I felt something wet slide down my face. A single blood tear.

**_"The rain 'ill be gone in the morning."_**

I kissed Castiel sweetly, nodded a silent thank you to the Winchester brothers and Gabriel, and squeezed Jo's hand one final time as the thunder made the ground split around us.

**_"And you'll still be here in the morning."_**

We were all creatures in out own right. Fallen Angels, Vessels, a Vampire, and a Spirit. It was because of this I knew where we all would wake. That is if Purgatory survived the storm and Beth survived the secret bite, her final gift from me.


End file.
